Marth
Cet article relate du personnage de la série Akaneia, pour le personnage d'Awakening, regardez ici. Marth (Mars Lowell dans l'OVA), plus connu sous le nom du Roi-Héros, est un personnage jouable et le protagoniste central de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, le premier jeu de la licence Fire Emblem, et sa séquelle Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem ainsi que de leurs remakes respectifs. Il est âgé de 14 ans dans le prologue de Shadow Dragon, 16 ans durant Shadow Dragon (and the Blade of Light) et 19 ans durant Mystery of the Emblem Prince puis Roi d'Altea, il est le premier Lord et symbole de la saga Fire Emblem, au même titre que son épée, la Falchion. Bien que le nom de Marth était principalement connu au Japon, il est devenu célèbre grâce à son apparition dans le jeu de combat de Nintendo, Super Smash Bros Melee. Son apparition et celle de Roy a suscité l'intérêt des joueurs en occident pour la franchise Fire Emblem, et a contribué à exporter la série à l'international à partir de Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, le septième épisode de la série. Biographie Avant la Guerre des Ombres (Shadow Dragon) :Dans '''Shadow Dragon', en mode débutant uniquement, le jeu commence deux ans plus tôt, nous permettant de jouer la fuite de Marth après la trahison du Royaume de Gra'' Dans les premiers jours de la Guerre des Ombres, quelque temps après le départ du Roi Cornelius avec l'Epée Falchion pour défier les forces de Dolhr, Marth resta à Altea avec sa mère et sa soeur Elice, se consacrant à ses études. Avec une grande partie de l'armée altéenne en guerre sous le commandement de Cornélius, la défense d'Altea était maintenue par une garnison de Gra. Après que Gra se soit retournée contre Altea au milieu de la bataille, la garnison d'Altea a fait de même, s'emparant du château pour Dolhr. Pendant qu'Elice restait pour faire gagner du temps à Marth, à l'insu de ce dernier, il a fui le château guidé par Malledus et a rassemblé un petit nombre de chevaliers altéens pour l'accompagner: Abel, Jagen et Frey. Sur leur chemin, Caïn est revenu des champs de bataille de Gra pour signaler la mort de Cornelius et rejoindre le groupe de Marth, et Marth a sauvé un chevalier altéen capturé et bâillonné par les forces Gra, Gordin. Le roi Jiol de Gra est arrivé avec une vague de renforts, se rapprochant du groupe de Marth. Pour assurer l'évasion de Marth et des autres, Frey servit de leurre, s'habillant en prince et s'enfuyant vers le sud, attirant Jiol et les renforts. Edgar est alors arrivé, après avoir préparé un navire pour faciliter l'évasion du groupe d'Altea, et de là Marth fuit à contrecœur pour Talys, jurant qu'il reviendrait un jour pour libérer sa patrie et chercher vengeance contre Gra et Grust. Guerre des Ombres (Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light / Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon) Après la chute d'Altea, Marth et sa suite ont vécu en exil à Talys pendant les deux prochaines années, hébergés dans la forteresse orientale de la nation insulaire par le roi Mostyn. Lorsque les pirates de Galder descendirent sur Talys pour l'attaquer, mis en action par l'arrivée de Shiida, les forces de Marth quittèrent le fort pour combattre l'invasion. Après les avoir vaincu, et sur les conseils de Mostyn, la suite de Marth a quitté Talys pour commencer son objectif de se rebeller contre la domination de Dolhr. La première destination du groupe a été Aurelis, où lors de leur libération du pays de l'occupation de Macedon, Marth s'est rapidement lié d'amitié avec Hardin, le prince du pays, et s'est vu confier l'Emblème du Feu par la princesse Nyna d'Akaneia, symbolisant son sort en tant que champion désigné contre Dolhr. De là, Marth a conduit l'armée à récupérer Akaneia, puis s'est rendu à Gra dans le but de retrouver Falchion, que Caïn affirmait avoir été enlevé par le pays sur le cadavre de son père. Gra est tombé, mais Falchion était introuvable, ce qui a conduit Marth à décider à contrecœur de faire un détour par Khadein, selon la théorie de Malledus selon laquelle il était entré en possession de Gharnef, au lieu de faire pression pour libérer Altea. Le voyage à Khadein s'est avéré infructueux, avec Falchion et Gharnef toujours nulle part en vue, et Marth s'est tourné vers la libération d'Altea. Après la chute d'Altea, Marth apprit la mort de sa mère aux mains de Morzas et qu'Elice était passée entre les mains de Gharnef. Malgré son chagrin à cette nouvelle, et malgré le fait que Nyna et Malledus lui suggèrent de faire une pause, il a néanmoins salué les habitants d'Altea, joyeux de leur liberté. De là, Marth a mené son armée à la conquête de Grust et de Macedon, avant d'être envoyé par Gotoh à Thabes afin d'affronter Gharnef. Avec la mort de Gharnef aux mains d'un membre de l'armée de Marth brandissant Starlight, Marth récupéra Falchion et, au sommet de la tour, retrouva Elice, qui avait été emprisonnée par Gharnef dans le but d'utiliser le Bâton d'Aum. Dans les derniers jours de la guerre, Marth se tourna vers Dolhr, où Medeus lui-même attendait. L'engageant dans la bataille, brandissant Falchion, Marth abattit Medeus comme Anri l'avait fait un siècle auparavant. À la fin de la guerre, sous l'impulsion de Nyna, Marth a finalement avoué à Caeda son affection de longue date pour elle, et les deux se sont fiancés. Guerre des Héros (Mystery of the Emblem) Dans l'année qui suivit la fin de la Guerre des Ombres, Marth se consacra à la reconstruction d'Altea et avait prévu une date pour son mariage avec Shiida, pour être interrompu par une missive de Hardin, aujourd'hui Empereur d'Akaneia. Hardin a ordonné à Marth de conduire l'armée altéenne à Grust pour y réprimer une insurrection, un ordre auquel Marth ne pouvait pas désobéir en raison du pouvoir d'Akaneia sur Altea. Laissant Cain en charge de la défense d'Altea, Marth emmena Jagen, Arran, Edgar, Gordin et un certain nombre de nouveaux chevaliers avec lui pour faire face à la crise grustienne. À Grust, il a rencontré Lang, le général de la force d'occupation akanéienne dans la région, dont l'attitude malveillante dégoûtait Marth. Lang a révélé que la rébellion présumée était dirigée par Lorenz, un ancien allié de Marth, ce qui a soulevé des soupçons chez ce dernier sur la situation. Marth apprit rapidement que Lorenz essayait de protéger les héritiers grustiens, Yumina et Yubello, de l'Empire et que le soulèvement était en réponse à la dure domination akanéienne de la région. Lorenz meurt de ses blessures subies lors d'une bataille précédente, et avec ses derniers mots a averti Marth du changement de Hardin en une figure tyrannique. Suite à venir (ANCIENNE VERSION : Il est aussi le seul descendant masculin de la Maison d'Altea et donc l'héritier légitime de la Falchion, l'épée de lumière. Le jeu commence alors que, réfugié chez un ami de son père, le roi de Talys, des pirates attaquent le petit royaume insulaire. Averti par la princesse Shiida, celui-ci décide de l'aider à repousser les attaquants à l'aide de la petite suite de chevaliers Alteans l'ayant accompagné lors de sa fuite. Mystery of the Emblem se déroule deux ans après le premier opus. Après qu'Hardin soit devenu le nouveau roi d'Akaneia après son mariage avec Nyna, celui-ci va commencer à recréer l'Empire d'Akaneia par la force en envahissant les autres nations du continent, dont Altea. Marth, alors en campagne pour le compte de l'Empereur, va devoir prendre les armes contre son ancien allié et ami afin de sauver une fois de plus le continent. Dans New Mystery of the Emblem, le jeu commence quelques mois plus tôt. Des assassins tentent de tuer Marth sur ordre de l'Empereur, après que l'un des leurs se soit infiltré dans le château en se faisant passer pour une recrue.) Héritage (Awakening) Au moins deux mille ans plus tard, à l'ère de Fire Emblem: Awakening, le récit de Marth est devenu une légende et est connu comme une figure mythique de la plus haute importance, vénéré comme le Roi-Héros et un souverain légendaire incomparable. La Maison Royale du Saint-Royaume d'Ylisse, l'une des nombreuses nations formées après l'unification d'Akaneia, sont ses descendants (Chrom et continuent de brandir à la fois Falchion et le Bouclier des Sceaux, qu'ils appellent maintenant l'Emblème du Feu. Cependant, ils ont séparé le Bouclier de ses gemmes, contrairement aux souhaits de Marth. Dans leur représentation, la culture ylissienne semble avoir réinterprété Marth comme plus féroce et plus dur qu'il ne l'était réellement, négligeant l'héritage de la victoire par la gentillesse qu'il a construite. Egalement, une grande partie de l'histoire de Marth semble avoir été oubliée, en faveur du Premier Saint, une figure inconnue qui brandissait également la Falchion et rencontra Tiki, combattant une figure appelée le Dragon Déchu, Grima. Quand elle a voyagé dans le temps pour essayer d'empêcher la résurrection du Dragon Déchu Grima, la descendante de Marth, Lucina, a masqué sa véritable identité de fille de Chrom, en adoptant le nom de Marth comme étant le sien. Personnalité A venir En Jeu Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Statistiques de Base |Lord Fichier:Icone_Marth_FE1.png |1 |18 |5 |3 |7 |7 |5 |7 |0 |7 |Epée |Rapière |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Livre I |Lord |1 |18 |5 |6 |7 |7 |6 |7 |0 |7 |Epée |leftRapière leftPotion |} *Livre II |Lord |3 |22 |6 |8 |9 |8 |7 |7 |0 |7 |Epée |leftRapière leftPotion |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Lord |1 |18 |5 |0 |3 |7 |7 |7 |0 |7 |leftD |leftRapière leftEpée Fer |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Lord |6 |26 |8 |0 |10 |10 |9 |8 |0 |7 |leftD |leftRapière leftEpée Acier leftPotion |} Statistiques de Croissance Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |90 |50 |40 |50 |70 |30 |20 |0 |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |80 |50 |0 |40 |50 |70 |20 |2 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |90 |60 |0 |65 |65 |80 |30 |5 |} Apparitions Hors-Série Fire Emblem OVA thumb|left|200px|Marth apparaissant dans l'anime Marth est le protagoniste de Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, une adaptation animée du début du jeu du même nom, racontant le voyage de Marth pour libérer Akaneia et tuer Medeus. Son rôle est à peu près le même ici qu'il l'était dans le jeu qu'il adapte, avec en plus une exploration des conséquences émotionnelles de la chute d'Altea et de la perte de sa famille sur lui. Pour des raisons inconnues, la production s'est terminée après seulement deux épisodes. À l'origine, dans la version anglaise de l'animation vidéo originale (OVA), Marth était appelé "Mars", mais après la sortie de Super Smash Bros. Melee., Nintendo of America a officiellement localisé son nom comme "Marth". Cependant, dans le menu de débogage de Melee., qui a été écrit et programmé par le développeur japonais du jeu, son nom est répertorié comme "Mars". Contrairement aux jeux, on lui donne le nom de famille «Lowell» dans l'anime. Série Super Smash Bros. Marth, aux côtés de Roy, ont été les premiers personnages de Fire Emblem à apparaître devant un public occidental en raison de leur apparence de personnages jouables dans Super Smash Bros. Melee., sur Nintendo GameCube. Parallèlement au succès commercial d' Advance Wars, leur apparition favorable dans Melee a contribué à l'intérêt initial pour la franchise Fire Emblem, conduisant à une sortie internationale du septième jeu, Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, simplement connu sous le nom de Fire Emblem. Depuis, Marth est devenu un personnage jouable récurrent dans la série de jeux de combat de Nintendo, présent dans tous les jeux suivants : Brawl, for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, et plus récemment Ultimate. Marth fait partie d'une très petite sélection de personnages dans Smash qui n'a pas de projectiles, se concentrant sur un jeu d'épée rapide à courte portée. Toutes les incarnations de Marth dans Smash l'ont fait brandir Falchion comme son arme principale. Cette dernière a une propriété spéciale : attaquer un ennemi avec la pointe de Falchion inflige des dégâts plus importants que toute autre partie de son épée. Tout au long de la franchise, Marth a été considéré comme un puissant combattant à courte portée qui a un plafond de compétences élevé, mais est incroyablement puissant lorsqu'il est maîtrisé. Bien que la validité des Tier Lists (au niveau de la puissance et de la technique) des personnages de Smash soit vivement contestée dans tous les jeux Smash, Marth a toujours été considéré comme l'un des personnages les plus forts dans toutes ses apparitions et a été viable dans la plupart des compétitions eSports. Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) Bien que Marth, ou tout autre contenu de Fire Emblem, n'ait pas fait son apparition dans le Super Smash Bros. original, selon une interview de Making of Fire Emblem: 25 Years In Development, le créateur de la série, Masahiro Sakurai, a déclaré qu'il voulait que Marth apparaisse comme personnage jouable, mais n'a pas pu le faire en raison de contraintes de temps. Super Smash Bros. Melee [[Fichier:Marthmeleeclear.png|150px|right|Marth dans Super Smash Bros. Melee]] Marth est affronté dans Melee en terminant ou en échouant le Mode Classique avec les 14 personnages de départ, en participant à 400 Vs. Matchs, ou en utilisant chacun des 14 premiers personnages au moins une fois dans Vs. Matchs (non compris les joueurs CPU). Comme tous les autres personnages déblocables du jeu, il suffit de le vaincre pour pouvoir le jouer. Son apparence est conçue d'après son artwork de Mystery of the Emblem. En tant que tel, ses gants sont différents et il porte un pantalon pour la première fois dans un jeu. Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|right|150px Marth revient dans l'opus suivant, toujours en tant que personnage déblocable. Pour le jouer, il faut finir le mode classique avec n'importe quelle difficulté ou le débloquer au niveau "La forteresse" de l'Émissaire Subspatial. Il garde les mêmes attaques et la même apparence que sur Melee, et obtient un final Smash : Frappe Critique. *(Final Smash) Frappe Critique : Se précipite en avant et frappe les premiers ennemis qu'il rencontre. Met K.O en un coup. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / 3DS thumb|right|150px Marth apparaît de nouveau dans ce Smash Bros. en tant que personnage jouable. Il a de nouveau conservé les mêmes attaques et le même final Smash mais son apparence a cette fois été calquée sur Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate A venir Mouveset d'Attaques Spéciales *(B) Brise Bouclier : Donne un coup d'épée chargé. Fait plus de dégâts si le coup est porté avec la pointe de l'épée. *(B+haut) Saut tranchant : Donne un rapide coup vers le haut. *(Smash B) Épée dansante : Enchaîne jusqu'à huit attaques en utilisant plusieurs fois , le pad circulaire. *(B+bas) Contre : Renvoie 50% de dégâts supplémentaires qu'aurait dû infliger une attaque. Citations Fins Possibles Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light "Il est occupé à restaurer son pays." Mystery of the Emblem Livre I Prince d'Altea :"Il est retourné en Altea, dévastée par la guerre, et a travaillé pour restaurer sa patrie. Récemment, il a fait des préparatifs pour succéder au trône." Livre II Prince d'Altea :"Il est devenu le 5ème Roi d'Altea et, en tant que chef du Royaume unifié d'Akaneia, a travaillé sans relâche pour restaurer les nations dévastées." Shadow Dragon A venir New Mystery of the Emblem Prince d'Altea (Vraie Fin) :"Marth a été couronné cinquième roi d'Altea. En tant que chef du Royaume-Uni d'Akaneia, il a travaillé sans relâche pour aider à reconstruire le Royaume en ruine." Prince d'Altea (Mauvaise Fin) :"Marth est monté au trône en tant que cinquième roi d'Altea. Il a travaillé sans relâche pour reconstruire la terre en ruine, mais a bientôt dû mener une autre guerre contre le dragon de l'ombre ressuscité ..." Etymologie A venir Anecdotes A venir Galerie Portraits MarthFE1.png|Portrait de Marth dans Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light MarthFE3Livre1.gif|Portrait de Marth de Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Livre 1) MarthFE3Livre2.gif|Portrait de Marth de Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (Livre 2) MarthFE11Jeune.png|Portrait de Marth dans le prologue de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon (Jeune) MarthFE11.png|Portrait de Marth dans Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon MarthFE12.png|Portrait de Marth dans Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem 2.png|Portrait de Marth dans Fire Emblem Fates Artworks Fe1marthfalchion.png|Marth dans Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Marth_Denoised.png|Marth dans Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem MarthArtworkFE11.jpg|Marth dans Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon MarthArtworkFE12.png|Marth dans Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Marth_TCG_art_no_card.png|Marth dans le Trading Card Game Marth_Heroes.png|Artwork de Marth dans Fire Emblem Heroes Marth_Heroes_2.png|Artwork de Marth (Attaque) dans Fire Emblem Heroes Marth_Skill.png|Artwork de Marth (Aptitude Spéciale) dans Fire Emblem Heroes Marth_Heroes_3.png|Artwork de Marth (Blessé) dans Fire Emblem Heroes Warriors_Marth_OA.png|Artwork de''' Marth''' dans Fire Emblem Warriors Sprites Marthsingle lord sword.gif|Animation de combat de Marth dans Shadow Dragon Cutscenes Marthcombattantdesbandits.png|Marth confronté à des bandits Marth acclamé.png|Marth acclamé par son peuple Marth en train de frapper.png|Marth en train de porter un coup dévastateur Marth et Shiida.jpg|Marth et Shiida Marth et son armée.png|Marth et son armée, dans l'ouverture de Shin Monshô no Nazo Fire Emblem Cipher DaisukeIzukaMarth.jpg|Artwork de''' Marth''' dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) SachikoWadaMarth.png|Artwork de''' Marth''' dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) FE0_Marth_Artwork.png|Artwork de''' Marth''' dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Cipher_Marth.jpg|Artwork de''' Marth''' dans Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Marth_Fire_Emblem_Monshou_No_Nazo_by_Kozaki_Yuusuke.jpg|Artwork de Marth dans Fire Emblem: Monshô no Nazo Catégorie:Personnages jouables Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Catégorie:Personnages de Fire Emblem Heroes